greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Glaubensfragen
Glaubensfragen ist die achte Episode der 1. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith will von Derek mehr über sein Privatleben erfahren. Am Ende der Episode zeigt er ihr schließlich, wo er lebt - abgeschottet von der Großstadt in einem Wohnwagen. Ins Krankenhaus wird eine extrem gläubige Jüdin eingeliefert. Sie bräuchte eine Schweineherzklappe, um zu überleben, mit was aufgrund ihrer Glaubensrichtung für sie aber nicht in Frage kommt. Durch Alex bietet sich ihr die Gelegenheit, eine Rinderklappe implantiert zu bekommen. Die schwangere Cristina bekommt eine Krebspatientin zugeteilt, welche ebenfalls schwanger ist. Diese steht vor der großen Entscheidung, das Baby abzutreiben oder selbst bald zu sterben. Sie entscheidet sich für ihren Tod - Cristina hat dafür kein Verständnis. Izzie bekommt einen Hellseher zugeteilt. Erst verabscheut sie ihn, da ihre Mutter durch Hellseher ihr Geld verloren hat. Als sie dann aber merkt, dass seine Visionen echt sind, glaubt sie ihm und nimmt wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter auf. George hat die Krankenschwester Olivia zu einem Date eingeladen. Handlung Derek hat die letzten 7 Tage bei Meredith übernachtet. Ihre Mitbewohner haben sich bereits mit ihm als Meredith Freund abgefunden, doch Meredith findet es komisch, dass sie kaum etwas von ihm weiß. Cristina hat inzwischen einen Termin für eine Abtreibung angesetzt. Die Ärztin sagt zwar sie solle es sich noch einmal gründlich überlegen, doch Cristina hat ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen und tauscht gleich ihre Schicht mit George. Cristina hat einen Patienten mit Visionen, welche sie unbedingt tauschen möchte da er sie in einer Vision sieht in der sie ein Kind hat. Izzie hält nichts von Hellsehern und deswegen ist sie bereit mit Cristina zu tauschen, nun muss Cristina Izzie's Patientin, eine krebskranke, schwangere Frau, behandeln. Sie erklärt ihr das es besser wäre abzutreiben da sie ansonsten sterben würde, die Frau und ihr Mann entscheiden sich dazu. Meredith möchte mehr von Derek wissen und deswegen redet sie mit ihm, Derek entgegnet hingegen, dass sie das zusammen herausfinden werden. Alex hat eine streng gläubige Jüdin als Patientin, welche sich keine Schweineklappe einsetzten lassen will, sie würde lieber sterben als ein Teil eines nicht koscheren Tieres in sich zu tragen. Merediths und Dereks Patient geht es nach einem Kletterunfall nicht gut, er kann seine beiden Beine nicht mehr bewegen, Derek ordent ein MRT an worauf man allerdings keine Ursache für seine Lähmung sehen kann. George bringt es nicht fertig einen Patienten zu intubieren, Burke übernimmt das, und Alex macht sich deswegen lustig über George. Izzie bringt ihren Patienten auch zum MRT, als er wieder eine Vision hat, er hat Lust auf Muffins, Izzie hatte die ganze Nacht gebacken und irgendeine Zutat hatte sie vergessen, deshalb verwunderte sie das. Derek entscheidet sich den Patienten mit der Lähmung sofort zu operieren da die Lähmund immer weiter fortschreitet, er vermutet das er ein Gerinsel an der Wirbelsäule hat. Meredith ist dagegen gezwungen blind zu operieren, ohne zu wissen was der Patient eigentlich hat. Doch nach einer vierstündigen OP finden sie endlich die Ursache, eine Gerinsel an der Wirbelsäule, wie Derek es gesagt hatte. Alex redet inzwischen mit seiner Transplantationspatientin die keine Schweineklappe möchte. Er meint es gäbe noch die Möglichkeit eine Rinderklappe einzusetzten. Burke entzieht Alex dem Fall da er über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen hatte ohne ihn vorher danach zu fragen. Burke hatte so eine Operation noch nie durgeführt und hatte es auch nicht vor. Später bietet er Alex doch an zu assistieren, wenn er einen Rabbiner für die Patientin finden würde. Burke führt die OP mit Hilfe eines Spezialisten durch, der über Video alles verfolgen und Anweisungen geben kann. Izzie versucht inzwischen zu einer OP zu überreden, denn er hat Angst seine Gabe zu verlieren. Später spricht er sie mit Cricket an, den Namen den ihr ihre Mutter gegeben hat, und von dem keiner weis.Schlussendlich unterschreibt er die Einwilligung für die Operation. Cristinas Patientin hat sich inzwischen umentschlossen, sie möchte lieber ihr Kind behalten, obwohl sie dadurch selbst sterben wird. Sie versucht Cristina zu erklären warum sie das Kind behalten möchte doch die kann es einfach nicht verstehen. George ist froh, dass er einen Patienten richtig intubiert hat und nun ein Date mit der Krankenschwester haben wird. Izzie erzählt, dass sie nichts von Hellsehern hält, da ihre Mutter ihr ganzes Geld für Hellseher und Wahrsager ausgegeben hat. Deswegen ist sie auch mit 18 ausgezogen. Meredith geht zu ihrem Patienten der mittlerweile schon seinen Finger wieder bewegen kann und Izzies Patient sagt ihr was ihr in ihren Muffins gefehlt hat. Sie hat kein Kokosextrakt verwendet. Am Ende des Tages verlässt George mit seinem Date das Krankenhaus und Derek will Meredith etwas zeigen. Izzie ruft derweil ihre Mutter an, die an diesem Tag Geburtstag hat. Sie meldet sich mit dem Namen Cricket. Meredith ist mit Derek auf einer Wiese mit einem Wohnwagen. Derek erzählt ihr wer seine Verwandten sind, was für Eis er mag und noch einiges mehr. Meredith ist glücklich und zusammen gehen sie zu seinem Wohnwagen. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Joan McMurtrey als Zoey Glass * Kevin Rahm als Mr. Duff * Josh Stamberg als Tommy Walker * Sarah Hagan als Devo Friedman Gastdarsteller * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Ping Wu als Seymour Glass * Charles Walker als Dr. Chesney * Chad Einbinder als Sam Friedman * Lisa Kaminir als Doris Friedman * Steven W. Bailey als Anästhesist Jeremy * Kathleen Bailey als Beirat * Darlene Kegan als Ruby Walker * Cheryl Dent als OP-Schwester * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Musik *'David '''von ''Nellie McKay *'Feels Like '''von ''Masha Qrella *'Think (vocal) '''von ''Dan Bierton *'Fix You Up' von Tegan and Sara *'I Love the Rain the Most '''von ''Joe Purdy *'No Illusions '''von ''78 Saab *'Rapture '''von Laura Veirs'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Save Me bezieht sich auf einen Song von Remy Zero. Trivi * Richard Webber kommt in der Episode nicht vor. * Diese Episode wurde für Sandra Oh's Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie 'Hauptdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie' eingereicht. Intro Wisst ihr, wie man als kleines Kind noch an Märchen geglaubt hat? An eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung davon, wie das eigene Leben aussehen wird? Ein weißes Kleid, der Märchenprinz, der einen in sein Schloss auf dem Berg entführt? Man hat nachts im Bett gelegen, die Augen geschlossen und glaubte ohne jeden Zweifel, dass es so werden würde. Der Weihnachtsmann, die Zahnfee, der Märchenprinz, sie alle waren einem so vertraut, dass man sie fast anfassen konnte. Doch irgendwann wird man erwachsen. Eines Tages macht man die Augen auf und das Märchen ist verschwunden. Und dann halten sich die meisten an die Dinge und Menschen, denen sie vertrauen können. Aber die Sache ist die: Es ist schwer, dieses Märchen ganz aufzugeben, denn fast jeder hat noch diese winzige Hoffnung, einen letzten Rest Vertrauen, dass man eines Tages die Augen aufmacht und es ist alles wahr geworden. Outro Glaube ist, wenn man es so betrachtet, schon eine komische Geschichte. Er begegnet einem manchmal, wenn man ihn gar nicht erwartet. Es ist so: Eines Tages wird einem klar, dass das Märchen vielleicht ein bisschen anders ist, als man es sich erträumt hat. Und das Märchenschloss, tja, das ist vielleicht gar kein Schloss. Und das "Glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende" ist nicht so wichtig, solange man in diesem Augenblick glücklich ist. Es kommt durchaus vor, ganz ganz selten, dass Menschen einen überraschen. Und ab und zu gibt es dann Menschen, die hauen einen einfach um. Zitate Meredith: Wo sind wir? Derek: Pssst, ich werd's dir sagen. Mädchenname meiner Mutter: Maloney. Ich habe 4 Schwestern. Ich habe 9 Nichten und 5 Neffen. Ich mag Kaffee-Eiscreme, Single-Malt Scotch, eine gute Zigarre, ich angel ab und zu und ich mogel beim Sonntags-Kreuzworträtsel. Ich tanze niemals in der Öffentlichkeit. Ähm, Lieblingsroman: "The Sun also Rises", Lieblingsband: "The Clash", Lieblingsfarbe: blau, aber nicht hellblau, indigo. Diese Narbe hier auf meiner Stirn, deshalb hab ich aufgehört, Motorrad zu fahren. Und ich lebe in diesem Wohnwagen. Dieses Grundstück gehört mir. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich damit anfangen werde. Das ist alles, so viel hast du dir verdient. Und ansonsten musst du mir einfach vertrauen. ---- Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode